


Even Diamonds Do Not Lie

by Lirazel



Category: Friday Night Lights, Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-31
Updated: 2009-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirazel/pseuds/Lirazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When something becomes ash,<br/>there's nothing you can do to turn it back.<br/>About this, even diamonds do not lie."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Diamonds Do Not Lie

_"When something becomes ash,  
there's nothing you can do to turn it back.  
About this, even diamonds do not lie."_

_\- from_ Elegy on a Toy Piano_, Dean Young_

\--

Sometimes he stutters when he talks, but she's beginning to think it's an affection, because she just can't reconcile that with the way he tells off Dick the one time his big brother makes a crude pass at her. To be honest, she isn't really sure what's real with him, except for the pain she sometimes sees in his eyes during his less guarded moments, and also the way he holds onto her hand like he thinks he's going to drown.

She knows he blushes when he sees her dance; she knows he goes along with whatever schemes Dick and Logan Echolls come up with. She knows he does the special effects for Hart's "movies." She knows he devours Yeats and Rilke and Auden, even if he doesn't want anyone to know. She knows he refuses to talk or plan past graduation, even though he's smart enough to attend any college he wants (_she doesn't like to think that he doesn't expect to be around that long—it's terrifying_). She knows that even though he resents Dick for being an asshole, he also loves his big brother with a desperateness that is sometimes frightening—all because Dick is the only constant in his life.

She wonders what he really knows about her: sometimes he's the best listener she knows, and other times he's a million miles away while she talks, and she can never quite tell which is which. She tells him about Texas and football fanaticism and obsession and how much of a relief Neptune is after that. She confesses for the first time how much she longed for security in a world where she wasn't sure whether Dad would have a job tomorrow, no matter how hard he worked. She tells him that she gave up softball in sixth grade, even though she was good, because she hated the competition—the reason she loves dance is that there are no winners or losers.

She tells him how much she admires her mom and how much she loves both her parents, even if it's not cool to admit. She tells him about her dreams of college and making a name for herself at something.

But that's the difference, you see. She tells him. All the things she knows about him she figured out for herself.

\--

She wants to save him like she's never wanted anything before, even if she has no idea what it is that's crawled inside him and is eating away at his soul (_dramatic, that image? Sure. But there's a clarity to drama when you're sixteen_). How could she know unless he tells her?

And he can never let the words pass his lips.

And so she'll never know.

(_And maybe she loves him even more because of it._)


End file.
